Ninja's and Soul Reaper's
by Elemental77
Summary: There was an accident that sent Ichigo and friends to the Village Hidden in the Leaves where they meet Naruto. Evil again tries to gain power but Naruto and Ichigo do everything they can to stop it. Summary sucks I know but please read and enjoy. Naru/Hina Ichi/Soi Kaka/Yoru Chad/Ayame. Adopted by RagnaBloodedge3.
1. Chapter 1: Love to Teasing

**I thought people would like this story so please read and enjoy. RRE.**

**I would like to point out that Naruto is set during his elemental training and Bleach is set after Ichigo masters his Hollow mask and before he defeats Aizen.**

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

(Karakura Town)

"Ichigo, can you please do me a favor?" asked Yoruichi. They are currently in Kisuke Urahara's Shop with Yoruichi lying on a few pillows. Ichigo just walked through the door.

"What favor this time?" he asked taking a seat across from her. He was suspicious of her because every time he did a favor it always resulted in him being either embarrassed or in pain. Mainly embarrassed.

She smirked seeing his suspicion. "Dont worry. Its not going to be like the other times. I just want you to go get a friend that is coming from the Soul Society"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Soi-Fong" she said simply.

"Captain Soi-Fong?"

"The one and only" she smiled. "She'll be arriving in about an hour in front of your house. Please bring her here"

"Wait why my house and why me?"

"Well Im pretty sure she wanted to meet you and I thought because of that it would be best for her to arrive at your house"

"Why would she want to meet me?"

"Your just full of questions aren't you? In the meetings that I attended you have been mentioned quite a few times and every time I notice that Soi-Fong listens intently. So will you please do this for me?" she asked with, ironically, puppy dog eyes.

_'Must...resist...eyes! DAMMIT!'_ he thought then he gave her a sigh of defeat. "Fine" he said making Yoruichi jump for joy.

"Damn you woman" he muttered and was lucky she didn't hear.

* * *

(Hidden Leaf Village)

"NARUTO!" shouted Sakura. She is currently chasing after said blond because he was late for training. Again.

"I said I was sorry!" shouted back Naruto who was running for his life.

"Not good enough!" she shouted running faster and catching Naruto.

"Uh-oh" he said.

She readied a punch aiming for his face when they heard a soft voice quietly saying "S-Sakura"

Sakura looked behind her and saw Hinata. "Oh Hinata. Whats up?" she asked still holding Naruto who had his eyes shut for dear life.

"L-Lady Hokage is l-looking f-for you" she said pointing towards the Hokage's Tower.

"Alright then" she turned back to Naruto and lowered her fist. "You got lucky Naruto," she said letting Naruto go. Of course he wasn't expecting to be let go so he landed on his face. Sakura disappeared before seeing Hinata rushing over to Naruto to make sure he was all right.

"N-Naruto are you o-ok?" she asked helping him up.

"Yeah I'll be fine Hinata. Although Sakura does have to calm down. Anyway thank you for finding Sakura in time" he said smiling at her. This made Hinata blush.

"Y-Your welcome" she stuttered.

"Well seeing how training is over I might aswell go get some ramen" he looked at Hinata "Want to come with?" he asked.

_'Did he just ask me out on a date!? No get a hold of yourself. He's in love with Sakura not me'_ she thought sadly. She was completely wrong. Naruto doesn't love Sakura, he never has. He was actually in love with Hinata and he knows her feelings towards him. He only acted like he loved Sakura because if the Village found out about the heiress and the demon then that just wouldn't be good. "Y-Yes Naruto. I w-would l-love to" she said trying not to faint.

He smiled and they walked towards Naruto's favourite place in the Village. Ichirakus Ramen Stand.

* * *

(Karakura Town)

"(Sigh) not long now" said Ichigo to himself. He is waiting in front of his house for the senkaimon to open and let Soi-Fong come through. _'I wonder why she wanted to meet me'_ he thought. Just as he finished the thought a bright light appeared. As quickly as it came it disappeared leaving a girl around Ichigo's age standing in front of him. "Captain Soi-Fong" he said.

She looked at him and said, "Yes"

"Yoruichi sent me here to bring you to Kisuke's shop"

"Very well then" she said. Ichigo nodded and walked off in a direction with Soi-Fong following.

"So any reason your visiting?" he asked.

She sighed and said "Lady Yoruichi said that she wanted me to meet someone. She never said who it was so I dont know who"

"I see. Speaking of meeting someone, Yoruichi said that you wanted to meet me," he said with a smile.

She glared at him making him lose his smile. "Why the hell would I want to meet someone like you?"

He began sweating when he felt a massive amount of killing intent being directed at him. "I-I dont know" he stuttered. "Yoruichi said that you did"

"Well she's wrong then," she said not releasing her killing intent.

It took them about 10 minutes to reach the shop. When they entered they saw Yoruichi sitting down waving at them "Hello my little bee" she said.

"It is nice to see you again Lady Yoruichi" she said bowing.

"Please dont bow. Were friends here so relax," she said.

"Alright" replied the Captain taking a seat near Yoruichi. Ichigo also took a seat across from Soi-Fong.

* * *

(Hidden Leaf Village)

"Are you enjoying your ramen Hinata?" asked Naruto. They are now in Ichirakus Ramen Stand having lunch.

"Y-Yes Naruto" she said blushing.

"Aw that's cute. Naruto has a girlfriend," sang Ayame, the owner's daughter.

Naruto began choking on his ramen and blushed whilst Hinata was blushing more than usual and swaying a bit. "AYAME!" he screamed. Said girl was holding her sides from all the laughing.

"Now Ayame stop teasing the customers. Just because they are on a date doesn't mean you can make fun," said Teuchi joining in on the fun. It was then that Hinata fainted and Naruto blushing very red whilst catching her.

"That's it Im leaving!" he shouted after paying for the ramen. Teuchi and Ayame just laughed as he walked off carrying Hinata bridal-Style.

It didn't take long for Naruto to reach his apartment. He laid her on the couch and then he went to get a wet cloth to put on her forehead. _'She looks peaceful when she sleeps'_ he thought smiling gently.

Another 5 minutes later and Hinata began to stir. "Wh-Where am I?" she asked. She looked at her surroundings and she didn't recognize where she was.

"Good your awake" said Naruto walking up to the couch.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed sitting up.

"Calm down" he said. "You fainted so I brung you to my apartment"

"Oh s-sorry" she said looking down.

"Why are you apologising?" he asked.

"I j-just ruined your d-day"

"You didn't ruin my day. Never have, never will," he said. She looked at him and smiled.

"T-Thank you N-Naruto" she looked at his clock and saw the time as 5:15 pm "Oh I h-have to go home n-now" she said getting up.

"Ok then. Why dont I walk you home?" he asked blushing slightly.

She couldn't believe what was happening. Naruto has just offered to walk her home and he is blushing. "W-Why?"

"I dont know. I just want to" he said. She looked down and pushed her fingers together, a nervous habit she doesn't like. She nodded her head making him smile. "Lets go"

"Yes. Lets" she said leaving Naruto's apartment with him.

* * *

(Karakura Town)

"I have to go now," said Ichigo getting up.

"Where are you going?" asked Yoruichi. Soi-Fong was just drinking her tea not interested on what was happening.

"I have to go home other wise my family will be worried. Bye" he said with a wave leaving the two girls behind.

Once gone Yoruichi turned to Soi-Fong with a mischievous smile that made Soi-Fong worry. "So" she said. "What do you think of Ichigo?" asked the cat-lady.

Unfortunately Soi-Fong was drinking her tea when the question was asked making her spit it back out in a comical fashion. (Cliché I know but I just had to put it in) After a minute of coughing Soi-Fong answered back "What!?" Yoruichi was too busy laughing to hear what Soi-Fong said. "Lady Yoruichi!" she shouted.

That time she heard. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Why did you ask that kind of question?" she asked.

"Because of 2 things. The first is that I was hoping for that reaction," she laughed again. "The second was that I know you like him" she said with a triumphant smile at seeing the Captain blush.

Soi-Fong turned away from Yoruichi saying "I dont know what your talking about"

"Oh really. Then would you like to explain that blush?"

"Im not blushing" she said still not looking at Yoruichi.

"Sure keep telling yourself that," said Yoruichi.

"Who was it that you wanted me to meet?" asked Soi-Fong.

"Why Ichigo of course" said a happy cat-lady. This only caused Soi-Fong to get a big sweat-drop.

"Why? Wait dont answer that," said Soi-Fong taking another sip of tea. Yoruichi smirked and also drank her tea.

* * *

(Hidden Leaf Village)

"So how's training going?" asked Naruto. Ever since they left his apartment there was an awkward silence.

"I-Im doing fine. Im s-still working on my new j-jutsu" she said.

"A new jutsu? What is it?" asked Naruto excitedly.

"Its-" she got interrupted by her sister, Hanabi.

"Hinata" she said walking up to her.

"Hello Hanabi, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Nothing much just came back from training" she then noticed Naruto standing next to Hinata "Who are you?"

"Im Naruto" he said with a small wave.

"Hinata is this the one that you have a-mmph" she got cut off as Hinata covered Hanabi's mouth.

"Hanabi!" she shouted. Naruto just sweat-dropped at this. Eventually Hanabi was trusted enough not to mention _that_ again.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Hanabi to Naruto.

"Im walking Hinata home" he said. He put his hands to the back of his head whilst answering.

"Really?" she said with a raised eyebrow. She looked at Hinata making her blush. She smirked as she turned towards her home. "Alright then enjoyyourdate!" she shouted the last part fast as she ran away.

It took about a minute for Hinata to realise what her sister said. Once realised she blushed like mad and shouted "Hanabi!" Then she went chasing after her.

Naruto took another minute until he figured it out. "HANABI!" he shouted even louder whilst catching up to Hinata.

It took a couple of minutes for Naruto to reach the gates to the Hyuuga Compound. He knocked on the gate only for a guard to appear. "May I help you Uzumaki?" he asked.

"Yeah Im looking for Hinata and Hanabi" he said.

Just as he finished his sentence he heard Hanabi shouting "Neji help me! Hinata's gone nuts!"

The guard turned around to see what was happening. This allowed Naruto to see aswell. "What did you do now Hanabi?" asked Neji.

"Nothing" she said hiding behind his legs.

"Nothing? You shouted out that I was on a date with Naruto! In public!" she shouted.

Neji smirked at this and said "Well were you on a date with Naruto?"

"Well I...I mean...what I meant to say was...I dont know" she said.

Hanabi peered from behind her cousin "What did you do with him then?"

"We just went for ramen," replied a slightly blushing Hinata.

"Just the two of you?" asked Neji.

"Yes" she replied.

"Sounds like a date to me" Hinata froze when she heard her fathers voice coming from behind her.

"Father?"

"I never knew you went on a date Hinata," he said also joining in on the teasing. Ever since Hinata and Neji's first Chunnin exam, Hiashi has become closer to his family. He is supporting them and treats Neji as if he was his son. Hinata and Hanabi he treats like his daughters (Even if they are his daughters)

"I wasn't on a date," she said.

"But it sounded like a date" he said. Neji was smirking and Hanabi was smiling trying to contain her laughter.

"Well it wasn't. Even ask Naruto," she said.

"Ok then" he turned towards the front gates of the Hyuuga Compound. "Naruto, could you please come here" Hinata's eyes widened when she saw a nervous Naruto slowly walking into her home.

"Hi" he said giving a small wave.

Hiashi tried and failed to contain his small smile whilst asking "Tell me Naruto, did you go on a date with my daughter?"

"Well I...I mean...what I meant to say was...I dont know" he said.

"Isn't that what Hinata just said?" asked Hanabi. Neji replied by nodding.

Hiashi smiled at Naruto's answer. "Would you like to join us for dinner Naruto? If you are dating my daughter then it would be best to know each other" he said.

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed and before Naruto could respond Neji said, "Have you got any other plans Naruto?"

"Well no but-"

"Excellent then please stay," said Hiashi knowing he won. With a smile he left.

"Excuse me. I must prepare something important," said Neji walking towards his room.

"Whats he doing?" asked Naruto.

"He's going to brush his hair with a special brush. But I stole the brush so in about 3...2...1...now" counted down Hanabi.

The second she finished her sentence Neji shouted "HANABI!"

"Got to go" she said running away. Neji came by and ran the same direction as Hanabi.

"Hahaha now that's funny" said Naruto. "How long has she been doing that?"

"Do you remember our first Chunnin exam?" she asked getting a nod. "Before the Chunnin exam my family was...different. We weren't as close as we are now. But ever since you defeated Neji we started acting like a family again. My father now cares for us instead of giving us impossibly high expectations. Neji is opening up more and is going out with TenTen. I have more confidence and I am stronger. Hanabi is now tying with Konohamaru as the Village's prankster," she explained. Naruto was just staring at her in disbelief "What?" she asked.

"You didn't stutter," he said. Hinata then blushed when she realised.

"Dinners ready" said one of the maids that found them.

"Ok we'll be along in a minute," said Hinata. The maid nodded and left. Hinata turned back to Naruto and said, "Are you coming Naruto?"

"Yeah" he said with his fox like grin.

* * *

(Karakura Town)

Once they had finished their tea, Soi-Fong and Yoruichi were watching TV. Soi-Fong didn't understand so she just decided to go for a walk. It was around 5:30 so it wasn't nighttime yet. She is currently walking through a forest just watching the scenery as she walked by. "So what are you doing here?"

Soi-Fong turned around to see Ichigo in his Soul Reaper uniform. "Are you following me?" she asked.

"No I was patrolling Karakura Town for any Souls or Hollows. Now are you going to tell me what your doing here?" he asked answering her question.

She looked at him for a second then turned away. "I was just going for a walk. Lady Yoruichi was watching something you call a 'television' I didn't care for it much so I left"

"Oh ok then" he said. There was an awkward silence that lasted for a few minutes until "Oh I forgot to ask. Who was it you were suppose to meet?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I dont know" he said shrugging. Neither realised that they were walking through the forest as they were talking.

"If you must know she brung me here to meet you," she said not looking at him whilst holding down a small blush.

"Me? Why?" he asked.

"She believes that I have feelings for you which I clearly dont"

Ichigo then thought it would be fun to tease her to see what would happen. "Then why would Yoruichi say something like that? Ever since I met her she's always been right"

"I dont know why she would say something that absurd"

"There's clearly something if Yoruichi thinks that" he said.

"You sound like your hoping for me to like you"

"What!? No! That's not what I meant!" he shouted.

"Do I look that bad?" she asked. She knew Ichigo was teasing her and, since she's here, she'll tease him.

"What? No, no, no you look great"

"Great? Is that it?" she asked sounding hurt. This made Ichigo go close to her and hold her shoulders.

"No what I meant to say was I think your better than great! I think you're beautiful!" The second he said that there was only silence.

_'I wasn't expecting that'_ thought Soi-Fong. "What?" she asked.

"I said I think you're beautiful," he said with a smile. Before she could say anything, Ichigo kissed her. She didn't return it but she didn't break it either. It was small and only lasted a few seconds but it was a kiss.

Once apart Soi-Fong blushed and stuttered. "Y-You k-kissed me," she said.

"Yeah" sounding a little bit afraid. He thought that Soi-Fong would now try to kill him in the most painful way possible.

"Why?"

"Well the truth is that I've liked you for a while now"

"You like me?" she asked.

"Yeah ever since I first met you. You're strong, fast, not to mention beautiful. When Yoruichi said you were coming here I was excited to see you" she didn't know what to say. She really wasn't expecting this to happen.

She decided to say something to him. "Well since you told me that I should tell you that I actually like you aswell"

"You do?" he asked with a smile.

"Ever since I first learned about you I was interested in how you became so strong. I heard that you had a Zanpakuto this size of your body, you unlocked Shikai in less then a month, then you acquired Bankai in only 3 days, you defeated Captain Zaraki with only your Shikai and you defeat Captain Byakuya with your Bankai. I could only think of how powerful you were until I actually met you. After that I found myself thinking about you at times" she said with a blush that intensified whilst she was talking. Ichigo just smiled at her and kissed her again. This time she returned it happily.

* * *

(Hidden Leaf Village)

"Tell me Naruto, how is your training going?" asked Hiashi. They were all set at a long table with Hiashi at the top. To his left was Hanabi then Neji. To his right was Hinata then Naruto.

"It's going really well. Kakashi-Sensei and Yamato-Sensei are helping me complete the Rasengan," said a happy Naruto.

"Complete the Rasengan? Wasn't it an already finished Jutsu?" asked Neji.

"Actually no. The Fourth Hokage was meant to add Chakra Nature to it but he was never successful. Kakashi-Sensei believes that I can finish the Rasengan and if I do then that will mean I have surpassed the Fourth Hokage" the second he finished his sentence Hiashi was choking on his dinner.

Once calmed down enough he said, "So you're going to surpass the Fourth Hokage? If you do that then you will definitely become Hokage"

"Yeah and I'll be the greatest Hokage ever!" declared Naruto. This made Hinata smile and it didn't go unnoticed by her family. It did go unnoticed by Naruto however.

"Im sure you will be" said Hiashi. The rest of the dinner went by with small conversations. At the end it was time for Naruto to leave so Hinata offered to take him to the door.

"I had a fun time," said Naruto.

"I did aswell," said Hinata nervously. She was debating on whether or not to tell Naruto how she felt.

"Hinata I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?" asked Naruto blushing more than Hinata does.

"YES!" screamed Hinata instantly. She then hugged him tight making Naruto turn blue.

"Hinata...can't...breath" gasped out Naruto.

"Oh sorry" she said smiling and looking down.

"Its ok. I have to go now so I'll pick you up at 5 tomorrow?"

"Yes" she said smiling.

Naruto looked over her shoulder to see her family looking round the corner (Imagine three heads looking round the corner) They each got the message and left but Hanabi stayed. Neji seeing this picked Hanabi up and left before she could say anything. Naruto smiled and said to Hinata "You know your family are nosey"

"They just do that to annoy me" she said slightly embarrassed.

"Could you close your eyes please?" asked Naruto blushing.

"Ok" said Hinata closing her eyes. _'Why would he e blushing and asking me to close my eyes?'_ she thought but she got her answer when she felt a pressure on her lips. _'IS HE KISSING ME!?'_ she shouted in her head. Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto kissing her. She then returned it but he parted a few seconds after that making her feel slightly disappointed. "Wow" was all she said.

"See you tomorrow" he said with a smile. He then kissed her again but disappeared quickly after.

It took a few minutes for Hinata to realise she was still outside her home so she went back inside to see her family smiling at her. "What?" she asked breathlessly.

"How was he?" asked Hanabi before she burst out laughing at seeing Hinata's newest shade of red appear on her face.

"There's your answer," said Neji walking away.

"So I take it you are dating him now?" asked Hiashi.

"Yes father," replied Hinata.

"Just make sure he treats you right" he said walking away.

Neji appeared in his back garden and then proceeded to exit the compound through the back gate. Once there he saw 3 people. One was a blond, the other had pink hair, and the last had 2 buns in her hair. They were Ino, Sakura, and TenTen. "Mission successful" he said making the three girls shout out in victory. "Now give me it back," he said.

"Fine here" said TenTen handing him his brush. "I thought you had a back up," she said.

"Hanabi took it and I still cant find it," he said making the three girls laugh at him. "Goodnight" he said giving TenTen a quick kiss and running back into the Compound.

* * *

(Karakura Town)

"Where have you been?" asked Yoruichi.

"None of your business" replied Soi-Fong.

"You're blushing again. What happened out there? Was it Ichigo?" she asked with a sly smile.

Soi-Fong blushed again saying "Uh" but nothing else.

"I knew it," she said.

"Alright fine. I was with Ichigo," she said.

"What were you doing with him?" Soi-Fong didn't say anything "Fine dont say anything I'll just go over to Ichigo and ask nicely" Of course Soi-Fong knew what Yoruichi meant by 'nicely' so she didn't have a choice.

"Ok I'll tell you" she sighed "I was walking through the forest just looking at the scenery then Ichigo found me. He asked who I was suppose to meet and I told him that it was him. I kept telling him that this was absurd then I asked, just to mess with him, if I looked that bad. He panicked and said I looked great. Then to tease him some more I said "Great? Is that it?" sounding hurt. He panicked some more and said I was beautiful. The net thing I know he saying he like's me and then he kisses me"

Yoruichi squealed and hugged Soi-Fong "My little bee has a boyfriend!" she shouted.

"B-Boyfriend!?"

"Well yeah. He kissed you...did you kiss him back?"

"I...yes then I told him that I like him aswell"

"So your his girlfriend now?"

"I think so," said Soi-Fong blushing. She didn't want to be teased by Yoruichi anymore so she excused herself and went to bed. Waiting for the next day to come so she can meet her new boyfriend.

* * *

**I thought this went well. Hopefully next chapter is going to be good. Thank you for reading and please review. Criticism is welcome.**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I am afraid that I am putting this story up for adoption. At first I thought it would be a good story to work on but I just lost interest in making it.

If you want to adopt this story please PM me so I can tell you anything you want about the story

Thank you.

Adopted by RagnaBloodedge3.


End file.
